talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Delmo
Hello? Yeah...Delmo? Ah...he's in the bathroom right now. Wanna call back...in a little while? Who is this, man? It's Steve, his son. '' '''Steve...oh, hello!' Hey, how you doing? Fine. Yeah, he's in the bathroom. Call back in...about 5, 10 minutes. '' '''In the bathroom?' Yeah. What's the number in there, man? laughs Yeah...he needs a different number, eh? laughs Yeah, call back in a little bit. Oh, hold on... Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello, this is Lindo. Oh, yeah? How are you doing, Lindo? Fine, how are you doing tonight, sir? Huh? How you doing tonight, sir? Oh, okay, what... I have to...I have your marshmallows for you, sir. You have some marshmallows? Yes. ''' Yeah? '''How does that sound to you? Oh, I don't know. breathes I live on, ah...40, and ah...Kemosabe. 40 and Kemosabe, eh? Yeah, that's pretty close, I guess. Did you talk to Mad Man Lorenzo? I didn't talk to no Lorenzo. Lorenzo, LORENZO! chuckling ''' I can't talk to anybody like that. '''Did you talk to Pujol? Don't know him, either. Who? Pujol. laughs back laughter I've been to Ecuador. Have you? Yes. Oh-ho! So what's going on, hombre? Nothin', nothin'. What are you trying to sell? Ah...empanada? No...well, I'm really not into that, anyway... Sopaipi-? Thank you very much. No, I don't sell nothin', bro. I just wanna see if you want the marshmallow, I'm sayin'. ''' Mmh...no, uh-uh. You might have me, ah...confused with somebody else. '''You're Delmo from Ecuador, right? No...no, no, no, no. You Delmo that works at Fingerhut, right? No, sir. I work at Fingerhut, man. No, I sure don't. Nope...I'm a, I'm a... Would you like to buy... I'm a native Coloradoan, bud. Aw, bud...how would you like, a...necklace? Ah...no. Uh-uh. How would you like... I'm not in...I don't have any money, anyway. How would you like a...lamp...ah, hombre? Like I said, I don't have no money, anyway. How would you lamp--how would you like a lamp sitting next to your HEAD? Or sittin' on your head, bud! laughs No, I have a favor to ask of you, bro. Uh-uh. I have a lamb. I need you to watch it for me, for one month, man...while I go to Ecuador, eh? You got the wrong guy, bud. Ah, bud...I got one lamb, need you to watch him while I'm in Ecuador, man. Like I said, you got the wrong person. I don't have no place to put it! To put what? Anything you got. sighs Put my foot at your HEAD... laughing One lamb, one month? Mad Man Garcia come down? ''' Never heard of such a thing. '''As what? As...one lamb for one month...or Mad Man Garcia, or any of that. Mad Man Lamb? Oh...Mad, Mad, Mad, Man...the only mad man I knew was the governor! laughs Who are you? Kermit. Kermit? Uh-huh. Oh...nice chattin' with ya, Kermit! Take it easy! Hold on... Talk to you later! Help me with the lamb, please, Delmo? One t-...one month... ''' I don't have no place to put it! '''To put what? Your lamb. Did you talk to Mad Man Pujol? I don't know him! Who? Your Pujol...mad man. I tell you, you got the wrong person. Okay... No... Delmo, you take care of yourself, my friend. Take care of yourself. Bye-bye. Category:At your head Category:Animals Category:Lamb Category:Fingerhut Category:Bathroom Category:Mad Man Garcia Category:Calls to Delmo Category:Food Category:Friendly chats